<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite by JenosHoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816619">Bite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe'>JenosHoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Kink, Blow Jobs, Bottom Huang Ren Jun, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Noren, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top Lee Jeno, jeno is hot, nct - Freeform, renjuns collar bones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Renjun and Jeno find themself away from the crowd, and Jeno can't help but satisfy his love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello, this is my first one shot on this platform, and this is also my first smut, so i really hope you guys like it and enjoy uwu!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His muffled voices were covered by the sound of blissful violins, the two were separated from the crowd, hidden in the lobby not many attain to.<br/>
their bodies pressed firmly against each other, the youngers hand roaming way to freely around the olders body, every inch being touched by his fingers.</p><p>"Jeno"</p><p>The older called out, his voice breathy, and soft, he was afraid someone would hear them and would see the sins the innocent pictured boy was committing.</p><p>"yes, love?"<br/>
The latter called replied, parting his lips from the olders neck, Jeno stared into his eyes, waiting for the panting boy to continue</p><p>"What if someone hears us?"</p><p>He whispered, but slight fear filled his eyes when he saw the lust gleam in Jeno's eyes, his red lips forming into the devil's smile</p><p>"We wouldn't want anyone to see our perfect Renjun like this, would we?"</p><p>Jeno questioned, to which Renjun cautiously nodded, but Renjun was taken aback when Jenos fingers wrapped around his neck, squeezing it softly</p><p>"then make sure you dont make noise"</p><p>and with that, Jeno let his free hand slide over onto Renjuns pants, unbuckling the belt, he let Renjuns pant slide down just enough, and started rubbing his palm against his clothed length.</p><p>He heard Renjun gasp at the feeling and smirked before gliding his hand under Renjuns boxers. Jeno ran his hand up and down Renjuns member, he smiled as he heard Renjun let out a soft moan, but slowly as Jeno speed his pace up. Renjuns soft moas were swallowed by loud cries of pleasure</p><p>"Hush love, you dont want your mother to see you like this do you? my hands inside your pants, your glossy eyes, the marks on your neck, do you want her to hear the sounds you let out for me?"</p><p>His words clouded Renjuns head, he could not even think straight, with Jenos hands glorifying him, and the violin not helping him think, he looked at Jeno only to see the boy looking at him with a smirk, he nodded and bit his bottom lip trying to surpass the moans.</p><p>Renjun feel his climax reach him, he closed his eyes shut, and bit his lip harder, his toes curled up as much as they could through his thick dress shoes, but before he could come,  Jenos hand left him and Renjun whined at the sudden loss</p><p>"I can't let you come like that, it would be messy"</p><p>But what Renjun wasn't expecting was the younger go down on his knees, and pull Renjun boxers down, letting his member spring out.<br/>
He watched his mouth agape as Jeno took his length into his mouth, he felt his heart race with desire as the younger wrapped his tongue around the tip. Rejuns breath hitched when Jeno swiftly took him whole, and bobbed his head at an inhumane pace, sending Renjun into overdrive.</p><p>"Jeno- I'm gonna-"</p><p>However, before Renjun could warn Jeno, he came in his mouth, he gasped as he felt the satisfying pleasure flee his body, his heart louder than the violins in the background, and his breathing heavier than ever.<br/>
He searched for Jeno's eyes and found them quickly as the latter was doing the same. Renjun felt his heart clench as he saw Jeno suck every drop of cum that Renjun released, Renjun didn't realize his fingers were wiping the cum that had escaped through the corners of Jeno's lips, before plopping his digits back into his mouth, the taste of his cum, slightly bitter with a sweet lingering kick.</p><p>"Your lips are bleeding love"</p><p>Jeno said, coming back up to Renjuns face. He gently placed his right hand on the side of Renjuns face, while his free hand grabbed his waist pulling the boy closer, he leaned in, and softly licked the trail of blood before he connected his lips with Renjuns.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>